


Fall then Summer?

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: End of Days, Impossible, Weather, wrath of god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: This is an impossibility, but what can you do when the weather decides to follow its own schedule?
Series: Writetober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Fall then Summer?

**Author's Note:**

> A flash fic set within my Vision of Revelation universe.

“This morning’s weather took our forecasts and threw them into that pit you reported on, Greg.”

Understatement, he thought silent in his mind. Yesterday’s high – a chilly 34. Today the gauges read 95 at eight in the morning. The weather jumped autumn to summer. What happened to winter and spring?


End file.
